Perfectly Unperfect
by SM-kitty
Summary: Serena was beautiful, nice, and everything. So basically, she's perfect and he always has been to people or at least they think except for Darien. Darien's out to prove them wrong and get them to notice, Serena isn't as perfect as they think.


**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry to report that my stories will be like on hold because I really can't find the time to write anymore with school being a hassel and everything but I feel horrible for letting these stories go. Anyway, I've placed this one up because I wanted to write this one for a while now and everything and I didn't want to loose the idea or anything so yeah. I'm so sorry though guys and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I'll try to update all of my stories quick and good, okay?

**Perfectly Unperfect**

He was set to prove she wasn't as goody-goody as people thought. He wanted to get her back from that slick little stunt she'd all so slickly pulled on him. And yet, she walked around in covering clothes, helped out as many people as she could, got straight A's, joined groups, and was never late a day in her life. Darien has a feeling that she isn't as innocent as people tend to make her out as though. In his mind, there is much more beneath that good girl act. Darien's mind tells him that the Serena everybody else sees isn't the same thing as the real her, I mean, everybody has a dark side right?

And today she was wearing a pink tee shirt, not cliggy but not baggy and not low cut but not a turtle neck. Also, she wore crisp looking boot-cut jeans with brown boots on her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a high, long ponytail, traveling way down her back. She looked like an angel walking on earth. She was thin and curvy, the ideal dream body that a guy wants his girlfriend to have. Clear face, not a single blemish tainting the pale skin. Rosey cheeks, giving her angel appeal even more innocence. Cotton candy lips, full and a light pink from her natural lip color. Big blue eyes, long blonde hair traveling down far but not too far. And even though she didn't wear tight, clingly clothing, you could still tell she had large breasts. Darien guessed that they were real too, seeing as she was so innocent, why would she be capable of a boob job?

The chime of the golden bell above the glass door jinggled merrily, as if happy to have her even touch the door, let alone come in. Her very footsteps were light as air. She sat down on a stool away from Darien and dropped her tan messanger bag to the ground after taking out her laptop and turning it on. Andrew walked over to the petite girl and questioned to the daily customer, "What will it be today Serena?"

"A milkshake please." She smiled and Andrew nodded.

Darien rolled his eyes. _'A milkshake __please_ Please didn't sound like it'd come from a person who had just played a prank on a guy that you didn't get along with. Nobody saw her evil side, they assured Darien that somebody else had done the prank because she'd never do a thing like that but deep down, Darien knew it was her. He knew it and now he was set off for blood, wanting his revenge to the fullest. This angel would soon regret ever messing with him.

She paid Andrew for the drink and caught Darien looking at her. She slightly waved but Darien just sat there, staring at her. Eventually it annoyed her so she got up and laid a tip on the table for the waitor and owner of the infamous arcade, Andrew. Serena snapped her notebook shut and shoved it in her messager bag. She slipped the handle around her neck and settled it before walking out of the doors. Andrew walked over, shook his head at the tip, but picked it up anyway. That bugged him, Serena always left a tip, a ten dollar one when she'd get a three dollar drink. Darien's important question though was as to were she got all that money to blow all the time.

"What, is her family that seriously rich or something? They have to be. Normal waged people just don't go around handing twenties out every time they walk into a place and what kind of parents would just let their kid take all that money and leave ten dollars every time that they go to an arcade. Where's she live anyway? And if she's so rich than why does she still go to that Juuban school or whatever. I read an article about how she banned uniforms from Juuban High's school district. He still remember those stupid lines she'd written. It was all about how everybody was freedoms and you might want to express yourself by the different ways you dress and some people don't dress the same and may feel uncomfortable about the situation. Also, she included how parents would have to do laundry every other day since they'd only have two suits and than of course, parents won't want to pay for the money to have a mandentory suit for their child.

Yeah, see? There had to be something wrong, anything. There's no such thing as a perfect person. A kid was flipping through some photo's, laughing with his friends. They were also going on about how hot the girl in the picture was and everything like that. Darien rolled his eyes, kids, he remembered when he use to be a young fourteen year old and looking at bad pictures of girls because it was fun and made him look cooler. Darien walked over and was about to lecture them but the boys saw the older college student coming and took off like the wind. Again, the door bell chimed as the boys sprinted out of the store, about knocking another boy that was just coming in, over.

Andrew recongized the boy immeditally when he walked in. His pale green eyes light up and he smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Andrew, have you seen Serena?" he asked, looking everywhere to avoid eye contact with anybody. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, she just ran out, why?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"I may have... I might have... maybe I... Okay, I fucked up big time and I really think she deserves to know what all happened. Did she say where she was going or anything to you? Did you see witch way she walked or anything?" Sammy asked, biting his lower lip and searching around with his large eyes. "I guess I'm her brother and I might see her tonight and all but there's always a chance she won't come home tonight."

"Serena doesn't come home sometimes?" Andrew asked.

"Shit. I said too much. I've gotta go Andrew, see ya later!" Sammy ran out the door.

Darien walked up with a raised eyebrow. If Serena was that innocent, wouldn't Sammy not bothering about caring whether she came home or not because if she was such a perfect child and person, than why would one not be sure if that person were coming home. That meant Serena had some kind of secret. And if she has a secret, its bound to be deep and juicey for the younger brother to be worried like that, which means its a naughty little secret that she figured she'd buried well with her goody goody cover up and leaving her with out a doubt not legable for prime suspect in the prank pulled on him. All because of her damn good girl cover up. And nobody believed him when he claimed she did it, he was sure of that.

"I don't know Andrew, that boy seemed pretty upset, it had to be something big, something interesting." Darien urged on the issue as Andrew walked back to the counters.

"Darien, I know nothing so please just stop praying me for answers." Andrew rolled his eyes and cleaned off a table, picking up the tip and stuffing it in his pocket as a couple left, hand in hand happily smiling. "I think you need a date or something. I think we should take you clubbing buddy ole' pal."

"No way, last time she ended up almost pregnant. Luckily that woman was a whore and it was somebody elses child she was carrying, not mine." Darien remembered. "That was a warning wake up call so now I'm completely through with clubs, I see no good to them."

"Strip club than, they may be safter." Andrew shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's exactly what I said, a maybe." Darien replied.

Andrew pouted like a child, "You've got to be kidding me Dare, how can you turn down a strip club, sometimes I just don't know about you. You aren't turning gay and about to come out of the closet are you because I may be straight but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends. I'd be perfectly fine with a gay friend so don't worry, I wouldn't treat you any different except stay away a little further and keep my space, giving you your room."

"No Andrew, much to your dispare, I am not gay or bisexual." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Good, because I don't know if that'd be confortable." Andrew sighed with relief.

"Shouldn't be any different. My gay friend is just as normal as you use to be. Don't see him anymore because him and his husband moved away to marry but still, you get the point, right?" Darien concluded.

"Yes sir." Andrew nodded.

"Okay, well I've better be getting myself to work now. See you later Andrew." Darien waved and checked the watch on his wrist, gritting his teeth, great, he had twenty minutes to make it through traffic. There was no use in getting a taxi with the traffic like it was so he simply walked, crossing the streets and bumped into somebody, "Sorry."

The other person quickly apologized and whipped around. It was than that Darien noticed his woman was Serena. The crowd pushed and shoved and she smacked into his chest. He stumbled, shocked and his arms wrapped around her quick but let go just as fast, "Serena."

"Darien." she nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just a place." she shrugged, "You?"

"Just a place." he smirked.

A woman saw Serena and walked up quickly. Darien was confused, never in his life had he ever seen this girl around Serena. The girl grabbed Serena's hand, "Babe, your late."

_Babe? _What was that supposed to mean. Was it in a sense of friendship or possibly a bit more than just the normal everyday friends? Did this mean the perfect person wasn't really so perfect after all? Serena sighed, "Look Raye, I stopped for a quick milkshake, you should go there sometime."

"Really? But isn't it a cheap place?" Raye scowled.

"Well yes but its a great place too." Serena recalled.

"Whatever, we have a shopping trip hun so let's get on the move. Besides, I have an extra special date with my boyfriend and all but... he has a friend thats new but has no girlfriend sooooo... I guess I'm out of luck. If I can't find a remarkably beautiful girl by the next hour, I'm at a loss. She'll have to be pretty, thin, natural blonde hair, big bright blue eyes, I have to know her, and she has to love me enough to want me to be happy. Where ever will I find her?" a mischievious grin came upon Raye's face as she looked over to Serena.

"I'm not sure, let me help you look." Serena answered.

"Aw, please Serena?!" Raye begged.

"Look Raye, I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't because I don't know the person." Serena answered but than realized what came out of her mouth, "Well I guess that's not much of a problem but if I'm dating this guy, I want to know him."

Raye sighed and looked over at Darien, "Oh, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you her boyfriend or something? Oh geez, I'm really sorry, I wasn't trying to steal her from you. Honestly."

"Uhhh..." Darien looked at Serena.

"No, he's a... friend?" Serena asked him, not quite sure if they were still enemies or kind of friends that just tease each other and such every now and than.

"No... Somewhere between friends and enemies I think." he answered.

"Yeah, that." Serena nodded.

"Oh, well I'm Raye." she held a hand out. Darien took in her full appearence. She had black, silky sideswept bangs with her long hair. She was wearing a blue Maggy London, a silk chiffon trapeze halter dress from Macy's costing at $138.00 approximitally. She had yellow leggings and blue pumps, giving her a fun and playful look. In her hand was a yellow &38.00 sleek clutch from The Limited. Also, she threw on some Chanel sunglasses over her eyes and a couple bangels on her wrists while earrings sparkled diamonds from her earlobes.

"Darien." he nodded.

Raye looked Darien up and down, having no shame in checking him out. She smiled and dug into her small purse, digging out a little card, "Well, Darien, if you're ever looking for some fun..."

Serena reached out and snatched the card, intercepting it from Raye's hand off to Darien. Her eyes were wide, "Raye, I don't think that's such a great idea."

Raye pouted and was about to protest but Darien spoke again, "Well, I've got to go. Nice meeting you Raye and thanks Serena." he said, jerking the card out from her hands and running away so he could get to his work on time. It left Serena's mouth gaping open and Raye with a satisfied smile.

"Oh well, shopping time." Raye shrugged and grabbed Serena's hand, dragging the poor girl with her towards there huge mall. Raye looked over at Serena, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Raye, you're a _stripper_, of course it is!" Serena answered.


End file.
